Chemical imaging is known in the art. One example of an apparatus used for chemical imaging is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,476, entitled “Chemical Imaging System,” to Treado et al. Another example of an apparatus used for chemical imaging is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,019,296, entitled “Near Infrared Chemical Imaging Microscope,” to Treado et al.
In contrast to the prior art, the present disclosure describes a system to perform chemical imaging wherein a variety of detection modes are contained within a single system.